Sight of the Past
by Colonel-IrritumStudios
Summary: Snowstar is the last line of the leaders of ThunderClan, which crumbled into dust all because of a decision made in his last days. But when he is given a second chance to set things right,he takes it...But it arrived in another way he could have never expected."The Snow shall come and destroy Thunder. But when it returns, it carries a Fire, a Fire which will mend it's broken self."
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there everyone! This is Colonel, and this is Sight of the Past, a story that I have planned for long. Sorry to leave you guys with an Allegiance, but I really need some time in perfecting this chapter. So please RR, and constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

**Also, a big sorry to Warrior Fan12, as I have to change Wavekit and Stonekit into apprentices.(But they will show up as warriors this chapter and the next one too)**

**P.S. If you are wondering why your OCs have different ranks than you have submitted, all will be answered in chapter 2 or 3, so stay with me and don't punch me in the face!**

"ThunderClan attack!"

Snowstar yelled as he charged into the WindClan territories. Unsheathing his claws, he slashed at the startled WindClan patrol, staining Snowstar's paws with crimson blood. The tom who was hit staggered backwards, confused and shocked at theThunderClan leader's sudden appearance. He was about to retaliate when a pair of ThunderClan warriors tackled him,knocking him to the ground and clawing at his throat. A gush of crimson blood instantly spurted out from his wounds, and he collapsed, trembling and gasping for air. The other patrols took one look at their companion, and quickly decided that it was best not to engage directly. And they fled, running back to theWindClan camp.

That will teach those prey-stealers a lesson. Snowstar thought as he stared at the wounded patrol. His warriors rushed out behind him, advancing on the WindClan camp. Unsheathing their claws, their claws, they met head on with a band of WindClan warriors, which had just bounded out from their dens. Claws flashed in the moonlight, spilling blood on the ground. The hiss and screeches of cats could be heard all around the battlefield as the battle raged on.

Snowstar smiled as he thought of the territory ThunderClan would gain this time. Hopefully enough to take back what WindClan had stolen. The ThunderClan leader reflected bitterly. He was about to charge back into battle when he sawWavestorm, a warrior he just named yesterday, limping towards him. Blood was streaming from the warrior's mouth, as well as from the scratches and claw-marks on his body. Suddenly, hestumbled on the ground, unmoving.

"Featherlight!" Snowstar yowled, calling their medicine cat. As the ThunderClan leader made his way to the wounded warrior, a million questions raced across his mind. Wavestorm should be guarding the camp! What is he doing out here? Snowstar thought as he looked at the wounded warrior. Featherlight wasalready there, busily pushing cobwebs onto Wavestorm's woundsin a desperate attempt the stop the bleeding, but blood was still seeping out from the fine white threads, staining his long wavy fur red.

"Snow... Snowstar." Wavestorm gasped, trying to stand. " Stone...wing sent me. The camp... They are attacking the camp..." He took a painful breath. " Tansypaw is dead, so... so is everyone else. You... you have to help..." Wavestorm's voice trailed away as he slumped back onto the forest floor.

"Who did it?" The enraged leader yowled as he shook the now still warrior. " Who attacked the camp?"

"Ri...RiverClan and... and Shadow..." Wavestorm croaked mid-sentence before his eyes glazed over, his chest heaving one last time as his spirit left.

"He is gone." The medicine cat whispered sadly. "His spirit has gone to hunt with StarClan."

Snowstar howled over the noise of the battling cats around him. "ThunderClan retreat!" His warrior unwilling pulled away from the WindClan camp. They are close in winning the battle and Snowstar knew it is a shame for them to retreat at such time. But the camp is more important. And also Jayheart. The ThunderClan leaderthought, before he followed his warriors, rushing back to the ThunderClan camp.


	2. Allegiance and Setting

**A/N: Okay, guys. Colonel reporting in... And I am DROWNING IN ALL OF YOUR OCS! HELP!(after 20 minutes of cat hissing and thrashing around)**  
***Colonel's hair has strands of cat fur in it, and claw marks could be seen as he locks the door of his house* Well, I have to say that you guys are amazing! So many OCs! Well, without further ado, let's get on with the allegiance now. Thanks and Colonel OUT!**

**(The setting of the story is listed at the end of the Allegiance)**

**(If you still want to send OCs it is fine, but they MAY not be accepted. Sorry.)**

**P.S. If your OC is not on here or has the wrong rank or name, it is normal. A new allegiance will be posted at later chapters and everything will be explained in chapter 2 or 3.(SPOILERS: It is part of the plot!)**

**Allegiance  
**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Former Leader**

Rainstar - Calico she-cat with all black underbelly, paws and green eyes(StarClan)

**Leader**

Snowstar - White tom with emerald-green eyes and a grey tail

**Deputy**

Darkfire - Black tom with amber eyes which blazes like fire in sunlight.

**Medicine Cat**

Featherlight - Pale silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Otterheart - A broad-shouldered, long-furred, dark brown tom, his eyes are a gray-blue. His tail resembles that of an otter's.

Hazelfall - A small light brown tabby she-cat who's underbelly is an off-white shade. Her eyes are brown.

Shadestream - Dark grey tom with white paws and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Barkpaw**

Darkfeather - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Jayheart - Light gray she-cat with turquoise eyes and a white front paw.

**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

Hailstorm - Massive, broad-shouldered, muscular pale gray tom with a white tail-tip and pale amber eyes

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Skysong - Small, lithe dark silver-gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, and sky-blue eyes

**Apprentice: Petalpaw**

Ebonywhisker - Dark grey tabby with white spots trailing down her back and bright green eyes.

**Apprentice: Briarpaw**

Cinderstorm - Light brown she-cat with creamy stripes and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Redpaw**

Mistyflower - Light grey tabby she-cat with a brown splotch on her head with bright amber eyes

Flareswipe - Long haired, golden-yellow furred she-cat with black paws, ears and neck and icy blue eyes. Her tail is long and fluffy, ending in a darker yellow tail-tip. She is muscular like a tom.

Finchstorm - Light grey furred skinny tom with darker grey spotted markings and amber eyes. His legs are long and bony.

**Apprentice: Sparrowpaw**

Silverfur - Light silver she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Darkpaw**

Seawing - Thin, dark gray with dark blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

Sunsky - Ginger tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Honeypaw**

Moonecho - Tortoiseshell tom with black paws and tail plus golden eyes

Cloudsoul - Long fluffy-haired white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Stonewing - Very dark grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Wavestorm - Calico tom with blue eyes and long, wavy fur

**Apprentices**

Ripplepaw - Small, dark brown furred tom with white patches and green eyes. The fur along his back is always spiky

Mintpaw - Dark brown tom with green eyes

Redpaw - Tall red tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. She has white fur on her chest, belly, paws, and tail-tip

Sparrowpaw - Light brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. He has white fur on his chin, chin, chest, belly, and paws.

Willowpaw - Willow coloured she-cat with white tiger stripes and dull amber eyes that held great heartbreak

Nightpaw - Dark grey tom with black splotches and big round green eyes

Darkpaw - Black tom with amber eyes

Briarpaw - Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes, her fur sometimes looks purple

Barkpaw - Dark brown she-cat with a lighter underbelly and amber eyes

Honeypaw - Golden she-cat with brown eyes

Petalpaw - Cream she-cat with a few brown stripes and blue eyes

Tansypaw - Pale cream tabby she-cat with light green eyes and a dark cream back

**Queens**

Frostclaw - White she-cat with light grey flecks and icy blue eyes. Mother to Nightkit(light grey she-cat with one white paw, one dark grey paw and blue eyes) and Breezekit(black tom with light grey tabby markings and amber eyes)

Nightwolf - Slender black she-cat with gleaming blue eyes. Mother to Mottlekit(ruffled brown tabby tom with green eyes) and Frostkit(gray tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes)

Moonlight - Light silver she-cat with dark gray splotches and yellow eyes.

**Elder**

Vinegorse - Orange tabby tom with white paws

Graybird - Frail gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Frostflower - A white she-cat with milky gray-blue eyes.

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**

Darkstar - Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Owlflight - Brown tom with white flecks and green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Jaggedbirch - White tabby tom with black flecks

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader**

Smokestar - Grey tom with white tail tip and hazel eyes

**Deputy**

Wolfclaw - White she-cat with long claws and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Shadewing - Black and white speckled tom with blue eyes

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader**

Reedstar - Silver tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy**

Pebbleleaf- A red tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Her left ear is torn.

**Medicine Cat**

Ravencloud - White she-cat with grey fur on her chest and has yellow eyes

Many thanks to HalfSun, Leafstar of DawnClan, Curse of the forest, Nightflame1803, Scarletheart15, Stuffed Watermelon, Cheetahstar, The Blue Winged Angel, Emily0130, Comettail76, Octy ,Redfire(guest), LukeSkyOtter, RagingContent and Warriors Fan12 for the OCs!

**Setting**

Snowstar is just the leader after Bramblestar, and the clans still lives in the Lake territories.

Snowstar is on his last life but he is acting irrational and is always accusing the other clans of stealing their prey. He launched attacks after attacks and took a lot of the other clan's territories, sometimes even forcing the other clans to move camp. The other Clan leaders decided that if they don't stop Snowstar, their clans will be wiped out, so they lured ThunderClan to attack WindClan while ShadowClan and RiverClan struck the ThunderClan camp and decimated them.


	3. Chapter I: Shattering

**A/N: Finally! My examinations have finished and I have all the free time I could get! Now I can write more and so today I am aiming for a double update or another update with Stars of Eternal Winter.(Not sure if I could do that though...) Anyway, here are some replies to the review I received.**

**LukeSkyOtter: Thanks for your advices first! But I just wanted to say that sometimes I have to type on my iPod, which has a small screen. And sometimes I may mess up and forget to press the space button. I will try and go back and see if there is anything I could fix!( I'm also applying for a beta, so expect less mistakes XD)**

**As for why they are killing each other... It will be revealed in the next chapter! BUT they have their reasons in eradicating ThunderClan... **

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: Thanks a lot! I hope my later chapters could still live up to your expectations!**

**redfire: Or maybe they didn't. Find out in the next chappie!**

**IMPORTANT: Please don't hate me for killing off your OCs, they will be back, alive and healthy, in later chapters!**

As Snowstar ran back to the ThunderClan camp with his warriors, his mind was clouded by a million dark theories made up by himself. _There must be traitors in ThunderClan... No, everyone except my beloved mate, Jayheart, is a traitor!_ Snowstar was tempted to just turn his head and question his warriors about their loyalty, but the camp and Jayheart are in danger, and he needed to save them first.

When they arrived at the camp, it was total pandemonium. Moonecho and Cloudsoul, who were sitting their first Virgil with Wavestorm, laid dead, their throat sliced wide open as blood pooled around the two young warriors. Most of the apprentices and elders are dead as well, their bodies scattered around the camp. The rest of the ThunderClan cats were now forced near the warriors den, desperately fighting the crowd of cats surrounding them.

Snowstar gasped when he saw Jayheart standing in them, fighting as hard as a LionClan warrior. But even her bravery was no match for the swarm of cats around her, and Snowstar could only stare in horror as a grey tom slashed Jayheart, causing the she-cat to stumble onto the floor as her attacker prepared to administer the killer bite on her neck.

"No!" Snowstar yowled, barreling into the grey cat. Snarling, Snowstar swiped his unsheathed claws at the tom's face, drawing blood. The tom yelped in pain and fled when he saw the enraged leader.

With the attacker dispatched, Snowstar immediately turned and checked on his mate. A deep gash could be seen on the she-cat's belly, and Snowstar knew deep in his heart that she was gone. _I have been on enough battles to know what dead cats look like_, the grief-stricken leader reflected as he buried his muzzle into the limp body of Jayheart.

"Snowstar!" The voice of the ThunderClan deputy interrupted Snowstar's mourning. "Snowstar, we have to leave! There are too many of them! If we get to the river near WindClan we might still stand a chance in escaping to the Twolegplace!"

Snowstar simply nodded before fastening his teeth on Jayheart's limp form.

"Come on Snowstar!" Darkfire yelled as he swiped at yet another RiverClan warrior. "We will have to leave Jayheart behind. She will just slow us down!"

A surge of anger overtook the ThunderClan leader and he snarled at his deputy. "Are you conspiring against me too? You _knew _that Jayheart is my mate, do you? Why do you want to leave her behind?"

Darkfire was taken aback by Snowstar's sharp retort. "I...I am always loyal to you Snowstar... But... But..."

His voice was suddenly replaced by a screech as he was tackled by five RiverClan warriors, and the force of the impact threw Darkfire away from his leader. The deputy writhed desperately against the murderous cats, but he was quickly overpowered by them and he disappeared under the massive flurry of pelts.

The sight of his deputy being killed snapped something in Snowstar's head, and all the ferocity in him vanished, quickly replaced by fear. He quickly turned and ran, leaving the blood-soaked camp behind him as he made his way for the river.

Snowstar had not travelled for long before he heard rapid pawsteps behind him. _They have found me! I have to go faster!_ He thought frantically as he increased his pace. Ignoring the brambles which shred his pelt mercilessly, he shot through the forest, not slowing until he heard the sound of water flowing. Behind him, the forest was filled with the glowing eyes of his pursuers.

Quickly, Snowstar hopped over to the first stepping stones, latching his paws on the solid stone. Balancing himself, he leapt to the second rock, just to fall short and dangle precariously on the rock, struggling against the strong river current. A sudden purr startled him and he looked up.

It is Reedstar, who had leapt onto the stone and was looking down onto the Snowstar with a cruel grin on his face. Behind him were the other leaders, Darkstar and Smokestar, who were standing on the shore, looking pleased at Snowstar's struggling.

"Greetings Snowstar." Reedstar spat, venom clear in his voice. "You have been expected."


	4. Chapter II: Sinking

**A/N: Hi there, Colonel reporting in! So this is chapter 2, and finally we can get most of the killing done here.(But I really do like writing those scenes... Yeah, I'm a maniac) And most of the stuff will be explained at the next chapter. Now for the reviews reply!**

**Redfire(a.k.a. winxclubfan1): I will try... But nobody is EVER safe in my stories! MWAHAHAHAHAHA... Just kidding, they(actually all the OCs) will be back at Chapter 3 or 4.**

**Poppyflower of StormClan: Yes... I'm cruel... I am actually Tigerstar in disguise! MWAHAHAHAHAHA... Joking again.(cricket chirping in the background) But yes, it was a sad chapter, and this one is even more depressing then the last one... But it does get lighter on Chapter 4.**

**LukeSkyOtter: Well, as I said above, it is going to be more depressing later... And don't hate Snowstar yet, he has some kind of ...problem. (Spoiler Alert:Much like Bluestar, or maybe it is exactly the same. )Also, don't hate Reedstar or the others in this chapter too. They had their reasons.**

**Silverdapple: Thanks for the compliments! I would definitely look more closely into the wordings I use. As for the Allegiance, as I have already posted the Prologue, I can't think of anything that I could put there. Hope the mods don't kill me... And you asked for a longer chapter, and here it is! 1445 words(excluding the A/N of course!)Enjoy!**

Snowstar narrowed his eyes as he saw the RiverClan leader towering over him.

"So it was you three all along?" He asked. "You three conspiring against me? Why did you have to destroy all of ThunderClan?"

Reedstar let out a cold purr, devoid of any expression, before leaning down as if he was teaching a disobedient apprentice.

"Snowstar, you really don't know? Your countless wars against us, the territories we have lost, the warriors you have killed... Isn't that enough?" The RiverClan leader was shaking with fury now, and he paused to take a deep breath. "We have been forced to move camp for several times now, and you still take our territories... We have every reason to destroy your clan." Snowstar's paws were teeming with exhaustion now, and it shook, making harder to hold onto the smooth stone. But still he spoke. "Your warriors have intruded into our territories to hunt! It is worthy that we should take back some of your land!"

Reedstar shook his head. "Our warriors have never gone into any ThunderClan territories. Neither did WindClan or ShadowClan." Behind him, Darkstar and Smokestar nodded as The RiverClan leader continued. "Even if we have gone in your territories, you wouldn't need to kill all of our warriors, do you? Sageheart, Lightningsky, Skypaw and many others, they all died in the paws of your warriors." He looked at him sadly. "Sageheart was my mate, and yet you killed her in cold blood... It is obvious that your clan does not respect the warrior code."

"Then kill me! As if you could do it." Snowstar taunted, but the RiverClan leader did not move.

"I am simply giving you a last chance, unlike you. If you admit you mistakes, we could simply bring you back as our prisoner and spare your life."

"I have done nothing wrong." Snowstar said in a low and dangerous voice. "If you want to kill me then do it! Or are you too afraid, scaredy-mouse?"

"I don't have to kill you." Reedstar said with a controlled tone. "I simply have to wait for nature to take it course."

Snowstar was still grasping the meaning of it when his aching paws started slipping off from the rock. _No! _He unsheathed his claws and attempted to dig in, but his claws just broke on the hard surface. Before plunging into the cold water, he casted one last hate-filled glance at Reedstar, and their eyes locked for a split instant.

"Farewell, Snowstar of ThunderClan." The RiverClan leader said flatly, before watching Snowstar drop into the churning water.

* * *

Snowstar flailed around, trying frantically to resurface, but his pelt was heavy from the river water. Perhaps it is his fate to die here, in the churning water. Maybe he should just give up and let the current take him up to StarClan...

_No... This can't be my destiny!_ He thought as water gushed into his mouth, turning his mind foggy. He tried to swim back up, but he could only manage a feebly push. But still the ThunderClan leader mustered all his strength and worked his numb paws, padding them against the water. But the shore still seemed so far away...

A gentle wave suddenly swept Snowstar's limp form up to the shore, and he lay there, coughing and gagging.

"Snowstar! Snowstar!" A familiar voice called out to him, and through his jumbled mind, he recognized the mew of Otterheart, one of his warriors.

"I'm sorry. I should have came earlier..." The brown tom buried his muzzle into his soaked leader, grief clear in his voice. But Snowstar's gaze was fixated on the starry skies.

In the midst of the darkness, Snowstar could see the faint glow of stars.

_Is it time...? _Snowstar wondered.

_Yes, Snowstar. It is._ The familar scent of his former mentor and leader, Rainstar, greeted him. _Come on._

The dying leader coughed once more before his eyes turned blank, still staring into the night sky. The wind blew gently as Snowstar's spirit left his body.

* * *

When Snowstar opened his eyes, he could see the moonlit hunting grounds of StarClan.

_Where is everyone? Otterheart? Jayheart? Darkfire? Rainstar? _He paced around, trying to find his loved ones. But except for the crystal clear pool, there was no one in sight.

Frustrated, Snowstar sat down beside the pool and began grooming his still soaked fur, waiting for someone to show up. But as he gazed down the pool, he could see Otterheart mourning beside his body.

Both relief and sadness washed over Snowstar. _Although I am dead, ThunderClan is not entirely lost..._ Otterheart could still rebuild ThunderClan. But then a scuffing sound made Otterheart turn around. What he saw made both him and Snowstar froze.

Five ShadowClan warriors padded out from the thick foliage, their unsheathed claws glinting in the moonlight.

"Well, well. Look who is here." The leading tom hissed, narrowing his eyes at the lone ThunderClan warrior. He turned at his companions behind him. "Seems like we still have some ThunderClan filth to cleanse." He said before launching himself at Otterheart.

_Run! Don't fight! You can't possibly fight against all of them!_ Snowstar screamed in his head, but Otterheart still stood loyally beside his leader's body, clawing ferociously at his attackers.

"This is for Snowstar!" He howled as his claws connected with one of the ShadowClan warriors. "And that is for Hazelfall!" A teardrop slide off his bloodstained face as he roared, slashing another tom. Soon, only the leading ShadowClan tom was left. For an instant, Snowstar thought that Otterheart could win.

But the fighting was just too much for Otterheart's tired body, and his moves slowed and became more and more clumsy. Finally, the ShadowClan warrior pounced and landed on the exhausted Otterheart, who was barely standing by that time. The sound of bone cracking was so loud that even Snowstar could hear it clearly.

The tom grinned darkly as he traced his claws on the side of his captive's neck. "I haven't done this for a long time already. So maybe this time I should start with the neck." He cooed. "There is nobody watching us now, and for your body... I don't think anyone would find it, unless RiverClan fished you up?"

Purring at his own joke, he slowly pushed his claws into the neck of the ThunderClan warrior, drawing blood slowly as the brown tom writhed and moaned in pain.

"Plea...se st...stop... It...it hurts." Otterheart begged in his agony, but his tormentor paid him no heed as he buried his blood-drenched claws deeper into the Otterheart's neck. By now, the warrior was already hacking blood and wheezing as the crimson liquid flooded his windpipes, making it impossible to breath.

But in the midst of Otterheart's coughing, Snowstar could also hear uncontrollable chuckling coming from the warrior through the thick, sticky blood in his mouth. Everything was just too much for Otterheart to bear, from watching his mate's death, ThunderClan's fall, and finally the torture of himself. His resilient mind has shattered under the immense pressure, and his insane laughter, as well as his desperate gasping, rang in Snowstar's ears until the ThunderClan warrior died. But the cackling still lingered in Snowstar's ears, so loud that he had to lie down and cover his ears with his paws.

Snowstar could feel hope slipping away from his paws like the elusive crystal clear water in front of him. _Everything that my ancestors worked so hard for, and only to have it destroyed in my hands? _Why? Snowstar thought as a teardrop rolled out from his eyes, it dripped into the pool, distorting the image and causing it to disappear, like the illusion of greatness that Snowstar had always dreamt of.

Snowstar was still gazing into the pool when the scent of Rainstar filled his jaws. Snowstar immediately turned around and saw the calico leader standing silently behind him, stars glittering in her pelt.

Snowstar could not contain his sorrow anymore. He raced to the she-cat and slammed into her, burying his snout into her fur like a frightened apprentice to his mentor.

"Why...Why Rainstar? Why me?" He cried between each sob, grief and sorrow racking his body.

"It is alright now, Snowstar. I will always be there, looking after you no matter what." She meowed with the kindness of a mother to her kits and wrapped her tail around her apprentice. The softness in Rainstar's voice soothed Snowstar, but still he whimpered at Rainstar's side, tears dripping onto the stony ground.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." Rainstar said before resting her muzzle on the still-crying leader. "Everything will be fine."


	5. Chapter III: StarClan

**A/N: Hello there! This is Colonel reporting in with a new chapter of SotP! Sorry for the late and bad chapter, I have another story and forum RP life to attend ****to...**

**And this is a conversation chapter. Sorry again if you find this boring. Had to explain some stuff in this chapter. Now for the reviews!  
**

**The Blue Winged Angel: Thanks! I like writing death scenes.(Yes... I'm a maniac. Too much stress and coffee...) But yes. I agree with you that it might be ****confusing with the time and setting. I will put it in later at the bottom of the Allegiance.**

**LukeSkyOtter: Well, sorry for Otterheart. The most epic deaths are usually the most painful ones... Don't hate ShadowClan. It is just that one cat. And I have ****called in two of the best betas in FFnet and I hope that I would not have any mistakes with tenses later. Also, I will consider you plot idea in later chapters. It ****seems good. And may your claws stay sharp too.**

**Silverdapple:Yes, Snowstar's dead. But he will come back... In an unexpected way. Thanks for pointing out my mistake though!**

"You can save them, you know." Snowstar opened his eyes and saw another starry cat padding towards him, his fiery pelt glinting in the moonlight.

Snowstar's jaws dropped at the sight of him._ Was that Firestar?_ Snowstar thought as he dipped his head at the tom.

"Fire...Firestar. It... it is a honor to meet you..." Snowstar spluttered_. Speak clearer! He scolded himself. You are having the opportunity to talk to Firestar! The legendary leader who had saved all of the Clans!_

"The honor is mine." Firestar said with a genuine smile, but it only made Snowstar more embarrassed.

"I believe we should start." A blue-grey cat said as she stalked in. "Why don't you start first, Rainstar?"

"Certainly, Bluestar." The calico she-cat said as she turned to her former apprentice.

"Snowstar, do you remember the first time you lost a life?"

Snowstar nodded at the painful memory. He had lost his first life saving Tansypaw, who was still a kit then, from a fox. It had felt like losing something deep down inside him as his life bled out from his fatal wounds. He had woke up in his second life feeling utterly tired and drained.

"What happened next was something that even StarClan was not sure." Rainstar continued. "But it seems that except for the loss of your first life, the tireless energy that I had given you was gone as well."

"The same goes with all your other lives as well." Firestar sighed. "We tried to reach you through your dreams, to warn you about it. But by that time your mind had already fragmented so much that we could only send you visions which are unclear."

Snowstar could dimly remember the dark shapes which lurked in his dream when he was still ThunderClan's leader.

"But what is the use of telling me this now?" Snowstar yowled with sorrow and anger. "ThunderClan is gone, and all of my warriors are dead." He closed his eyes as tears threatened to pour out of his eyes once again. "I have failed you all already. Why do you still have to tell me this?"

Rainstar nuzzled the enraged leader's head, in an attempt to calm him down. "Because StarClan is giving you another chance." She mewed. "You have suffered much in your nine lives, therefore we are giving you another chance to set things right."

Hope immediately shone in the white leader's emerald eyes, sparkling like a flame. "But how?" He asked, puzzled.

"We are going to send you back as your deputy, Darkfire, back to the time when you lost your eighth live." Rainstar said calmly. "You will take his place as the ThunderClan deputy."

"But...but that is just murdering him!" Snowstar blurted out. "I can't do that... Darkfire is a loyal deputy to me..."

"Don't worry." Bluestar reassured him." Darkfire's soul will remain in his body, only that he will be asleep." The blue-grey leader said as she stepped forward.

"Snowstar, I'm going to return what StarClan took when you became a leader." She then rested her muzzle on Snowstar. "Snowstar, with this life I give you hope. Never be afraid of the future, for it does wonderful things."

As she touched his head Snowstar felt cool air buffeting his pelt as he ran like the wind, hardly touching the ground, the horizon ahead of him lit by a rosy dawn, the sign of a new day.

Snowstar could also feel the warm feeling of being alive rushing back into him, from the strong beating of his heart to the slightest fluttering of his chest.

"I now hail you with your new name, Darkfire. I hope that you could use you new life wisely. You must guide your past self from the wrong path. Only then you can return to your normal life. But shall you fail." Bluestar stared at Snowstar intently. "Your soul, as well as Darkfire's, will cease to exist. May StarClan light your path always."

Snowstar could start to feel himself fading away. "Wait!" He called out to the starry ancestors. "But... but how can I convince the old me to stop fighting? I am so different at that time..."

Rainstar padded to the fading leader and gave him a quick lick.

"It's alright. We will watch over you." She whispered as Snowstar closed his eyes and disappeared completely.

Bluestar sighed. "Let's hope that Snowstar will accomplish what he set out to do. Or else..." Her eyes flitted over to the clear pool, where cats laid either dead or dying, and the territories of the Clans laid in ashes. "It will mark the end of the Warrior Code... and the time of the Clans."

* * *

Snowstar woke up with a start. He could recognize the distinct scent of herbs and Featherlight.

"Oh! You're awake." The cheerful sound of the medicine cat blasted into Snowstar's ears as Featherlight set down some herbs on the floor. "That was a nasty case of greencough. I was so worried that you might die! You breathing had even stopped once!"

Snowstar head was spinning. He tried to stand up, but he only managed a moan.

"Careful." Featherlight said. "You've just got better. Rest for the time being."

Finally Snowstar mustered up the strength to talk.

"Featherlight..." He croaked. "You're alive..." Snowstar had seen the medicine cat's lying in a puddle of her own blood at the battle before he fled the camp. But now

Featherlight stood in front of him, smiling at him.

"Of course I am alive, you mouse-brain!" She teased. "I am standing right in front of you!"

Snowstar's mind wandered back to his meeting with StarClan. _So it is real... _He thought.

"Seriously, I think I need to check your head too, Darkfire." Featherlight said in mock exasperation. Snowstar was about to reply when a loud yowl cut him off.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Halfrock for a Clan meeting!"

Snowstar immediately froze at the sound. The voice was... his.


	6. Chapter IV: Reveille

**A/N: Okay, my fellow readers and writers. I'm so sorry. And here is my reason (excuse) for posting so late. The truth is, first I had a big writer's block, and then I was whisked off on a trip, and when I got back home there was this Book Fair that I went and I bought a few books, which I have just finished munching through. Finally, my mom cut off the Internet and my computer, so right now I am typing this to you via a library computer. And also my mom decided that it is best to give me tutorial classes, I have tons of homework waiting for me... So it is really a miracle that I can post this. But anyway, here are some replys to my faithful reviewers!**

**LukeSkyOtter: Yeah. But he is just asleep. And that is better than being dead or dealing with a crazy Snowstar. XD*gives a cup of cappuccino***

**The Blue Winged Angel: Why thank you! *gives a cup of mocha* But still I hope everything clears up later as the story progresses. But you guessed right. StarClan is not just being nice. They have to stop the war that destroyed ThunderClan to stop the destruction of all the clans. I'd not say too much here, if you want spoilers then you can PM me! *wink***

**RagingContent: Thank you! And really sorry for that! *gives cup of mocha***

**P.S. Also, I'll be using Darkfire as Snowstar's name after the line break. And this will last over the whole story. So don't get confused! Remember to R&R!**

Hearing the voice, Snowstar's fatigue vanished immediately. He scrambled to his paws and rushed to the entrance of the medicine cat's den. Ignoring Featherlight's yowl of surprise, he stepped out into the familiar clearing of the ThunderClan camp.

A white tom stood on the Highledge, looking down on the ThunderClan warriors.

"Today the patrols found strange scents around the border...again. I believe that ShadowClan is behind this," the white cat said calmly, although his amber eyes sparkled with rage and anger. "ThunderClan shall not tolerate such intrusions into our territories. We will attack ShadowClan at sunhigh tomorrow and take what is rightfully ours!" he finished, and his speech was accompanied by jubilant cheers of the cats under the Highledge.

Snowstar could only stare with his mouth open wide. He had made this exact speech just three moons ago, and the battle had turned out to be a failure. ThunderClan had lost three cats while gaining no territories, and it turned out that it was just a loner who simply trespassed both ShadowClan and ThunderClan territories, carrying the scent around. The fact was disclosed by WindClan at the next Gathering, and ThunderClan was grossly embarrassed.

He tried to speak over the cheering crowd of cats, but all that came out was a wheezing sound. That was when Featherlight appeared next to him and dragged him roughly back to the medicine cat den.

"You are never going to heal if you do this again, Darkfire!" Featherlight scolded sternly. "Now, stay in this nest, medicine cat's orders," she said before leaving the den once again, " and if I catch you outside your nest again, I'm telling Snowstar to delay your duties for another moon!"

_Snowstar? Isn't that me?_ The tom thought as he sunk dejectedly into his moss-lined nest. Sighing, he began grooming himself, only to stop at the sight of his black pelt.

_What in StarClan? Oh yeah, I'm Darkfire now..._ He thought as he resumed his licking. _I guess I should call myself Darkfire too..._

* * *

He was about to curl up and sleep when he heard mewling at the entrance. Curious, he padded out to the entrance fo the medicine cat den, just to see the tiny body of a kit disappearing behind a bramble bush, followed by Wavepaw, who was apparently guarding the camp. Darkfire thought that he could detect a wink from the kit.

Darkfire immediately knew what he had to do, now that his guard has been lured away. _I have to stop the ShadowClan battle!_ He thought as he raced out of a concealed entrance that only Snowstar and Featherlight knew of. As he ran through the ominous forest, the shadows of the painful moments of his past life started to resurface bit by bit in Darkfire's mind, as if each step he made would trigger a new round of past memories. The last battle, his harrowing escape, and finally the death of himself and Otterheart...

_I will not let that happen again._ Darkfire pledged to himself as he neared the WindClan camp. Unfortunately, his heart sank as soon as he heard the screeching sound of fighting cats. He could smell the scent of ThunderClan cats mingled with ShadowClan's, but over it all was the stench of freshly spilt blood. Another flow of memories washed through Darkfire's mind at the sight of the battling cats, rendering him immobile. He could clearly remember the death's of each of his warriors, blood flowing freely from their fatal wounds...

As a bloodcurdling screech roused Darkfire from his trance, he immediately shot off into the mass of writhing cats. _I have to save them. I know I have to._

Darkfire didn't know how he managed to evade the whirlwind of claws and teeth, but as he neared the first limp body, his mind was instantly filled with dread when he saw the glazed eyes of the fallen warrior, whom Darkfire instantly recognised as his kin-Silverstorm, one of the three cats destined to die in this battle.

_Am I already too late?_ He thought as he nosed Silverstorm's grey fur, the only mourning ritual allowed in the midst of a battle. At the instant he touched the blood-soaked pelt, the familiar scent of his sister immediately flooded back into Darkfire's jaws, accompanied by the same sweet voice he had grew up with.

"Snowstar!" Darkfire flinched as Silverstorm used his real name. "You have to save Birchpaw and Ebonywhisker! You and I both know it is too late for me. You have to go and save them!" She spoke with such urgency that it replaced all the anguish and sorrow in Darkfire with an icy, calm determination. He lifted his head and started scanning the clearing for the other two cats. He located Birchpaw under a stone ledge, fighting against another ShadowClan warrior. But other than the two gashes on his flank, he seems to hold just fine against the enemy warrior, landing a few glancing blows skillfully on the tom as well. Darkfire was rushing to aid his apprentice when he heard a loud crackling noise, like ice breaking.

_No...Not ice-breaking. We are nowhere near ice._ He was about to yowl a warning to his apprentice when the rock outcropping, weakening by years of weathering, collapsed on top of the two. Brichpaw was being buried instantly, but the ShadowClan cat leapt backward at the nick of time and successfully evaded the rockfall. He stood in front of the rubble, shocked beyond belief.

Darkfire snarled and leapt up, aiming his claws at the enemy, who was still in so much shock at his harrowing escape that he didn't even move to defend himself. The deputy's claws raked through the pelt of the ShadowClan warrior and Darkfire immediately bowled him over. Then Darkfire raised his claws and slashed down on the warrior's exposed throat.

But then, at the very last second, almost unconsciously, he shifted his aim. His conscience, which was still driven by the logical side of himself, forbade him to do what his heart most wanted-taking revenge over his apprentice's murder. The sudden adjustment brought Darkfire's claws to the tom's face, and instead of slicing through the warrior's throat, his sharp claws just merely scored through the cat's handsome face, leaving behind a deep wound. The ShadowClan warrior gasped and squirmed away from the deputy, yelping as he ran away. But before disappearing into the forest foliage, he turned and gave Darkfire a deep, hateful glare with his only open eye. His other eye was closed due to the gash that ran deep through his eye. Darkfire felt himself shivering.

_Have I saved a life or made myself a new enemy?_ He thought darkly. The cat was maimed, but Darkfire was almost certain that the cat will live another day, and he will one day return and take revenge on Darkfire for hurting him.

**A/N: Also, many thanks for Empress Tansy and XxSilverslashxX for betaing!**


	7. Chapter V: Foreboding

**A/N: Hey there! Colonel reporting in! Sorry for such a short chapter today. I've go on another trip with my family and I really don't have time to write... I will go tomorrow and the trip last for four days, and I'm not even sure if there is WiFi... Anyway! Here is the fifth chapter of SotP! Enjoy! R&R please!**

**Reviews Reply:**

**LukeSkyOtter: Yeah. I don;t know how to sleep too. And my mom is always yelling me over that. Thanks for proofreading for me though. (Gives coffee machine)**

Darkfire could feel exhaustion creeping into his paws. he had been digging around the debris hoping to locate his apprentice under the mass of fallen rocks. The adrenaline from the previous battle has long passed, leaving behind a numbing sensation, brought by the cold icy winds of leaf-bare. The world has faded entirely to black and white, except for the few splashes of colour here and there: the green of the grass, the red of blood...

...and the brown tabby fur of Birchpaw. Darkfire, once over his initial shock, quickly started to shovel twice as fast, hoping to extract his apprentice out from the rockfall as fast as possible. But once he removed the last piece of rubble, he could only see the limp scrap of fur which was once his apprentice.

"Oh... StarClan... No!" The distraught deputy said as he saw the ravaged form Birchpaw was in. Scarlet red blood was still flowing freely from his wounds, and his pelt was spiky from the dried blood which dyed his fur red. For an instant Darkfire thought that he was too late, and Birchpaw had already died in vain.

It was then he noticed the very feeble rise and fall of the apprentice's chest as he struggled to breath, and the blood bubbling in his nostrils. Darkfire immediately licked the apprentice, trying to revive him with the warmth it brought, but it was a futive gesture, and such deep wounds required the delicate care of a medicine cat.

Darkfire fastened his scruff on Birchpaw, hoping that he won't hurt the injured cat more by moving him. Then he started dragging the unconscious apprentice to where Featherlight was stationed. The sound of the battle was all around him, but they all seemed oddly far away. Darkfire grunted as his legs threaten to flop beneath him, however he clenched his jaws more tightly and treaded on, slowly but determined.

It was another miracle that he managed to avoid the worst of the battle, but still the journey felt like several moons. Featherlight was pressing cobwebs onto another warrior when he saw Darkfire limping over to her. Her eyes widen at the sight of the bloodied Birchpaw.

"Darkfire! What in StarClan are you..."

"Later! You have to save Birchpaw first!' Featherlight must have heard the panic in his voice, because she immediately shut her muzzle and padded over to the unconscious apprentice. She then rapidly chewed up some leaves from the bundle she had just set down and spat the juice onto Birchpaw's wounds. The unconscious apprentice moaned but still did not move.

Darkfire bent down and gave him another lick. "don't die, Birchpaw. Featherlight will fix you up." He said as he blinked away another drop of tear forming at his eyes.

That was when Darkfire's world lurched dangerously. He immediately gripped the unyielding ground with his claws, hoping to right himself, but still darkness clawed at the edge of his vision. Featherlight must have saw him, because she padded over to the deputy and pressed her flank at his.

"Steady." Her normally calm voice wavered as she spoke. "You've lost a lot of blood, not to mention your uncured greencough." The medicine cat said as she dug into her bundle and took out some silky threads.

"Here. Hold still and I'll bandage your paw first." But Darkfire couldn't. Every muscle in his body ached, and the pain was starting to come from his torn claw. The world took another alarming spin and his paws threatened to give way, but the deputy knew that he still had one last thing to do.

Every movement was becoming more and more tendious for Darkfire, but still the deputy clambered clumsily onto a ledge. Another wave of vertigo hit him and the tom felt dizzy, but knew he had to finish what he had came for - stopping the ShadowClan battle._ Silverstorm might be lost._ He thought to himself. _But the others aren't, and it isn't their time to die yet either._

His paws slipped slightly from the smooth ledge as he tried to shake away the sense of disorientation. Then he wobbly took a deep breath and shouted.

"ThunderClan retreat!"

Then he was falling. The forest around him faded into a blur of colors as he tumbled onto the ground. He opened his mouth and tried to call for Featherlight, but no sound came out, although Darkfire could hear the frantic mew of the medicine cat, calling, but it was very far away...

He tried to get up, but his body refused to obey him any more. He could barely feel the trickle of blood seeping from the back of his head, where he had hit the ground, but the sense was, too, fading away quickly.

Another wave of light-headness suddenly swept over him, but there was no more pain, only a sense of resignation. The stars above him reminded Darkfire of his death, beside the river. How painfully similar.

Darkfire smiled and closed his eyes, letting the darkness close on around his vision., and the world slowly morphed into nothingness.


End file.
